Believers
by Nameless-Anonymous-Author
Summary: Once a Gifted, Neji is a Runner - the heart of the rebel group Believers. He is the best in Konoha, but when he is shot he must rely on a woman that makes him feel alive in a dead world. Post-Apocalypse AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard

beta: PerfectlyPrecious

* * *

In the year 5028, the world is divided. There are the Gifted, the few rich and powerful that control everything in the post-apocalyptic society. There are the Forsaken, the majority of the world that are poor and starving and surviving solely to slave for Gifted. There are the Enforcers, who work for the Gifted and made sure the Forsaken never step out of line. Finally, there are the Believers, a group of people that live underground and dare to hope for a better world and strive to overthrow the Gifted. Of all of these groups of people, the majority are young in their twenties.

Of the Believers there are different jobs. There are the Strategists, who plan their attacks on the Gifted's defenses and are the head of the entire operation. There are the Medics, who keep the Believers alive. There are the Informants, who keep the Believers one step ahead of the enemy. There are also Distributors, who are responsible for helping the general public and recruiting new people to the Believer's cause. Then there are Assassins and the Warriors, the two main groups of fighters. The most dangerous job of all, however, belongs to the elite group of Runners.

It is the Runners who carry information from one station to the next. Runners put their life on the line the most because they have to leave the safety of the underground. Runners rarely live beyond the age of twenty-five, and only the absolute strongest of all the Believers are allowed to join. For the fate of the Believers and the potential success of their missions rests upon the shoulders of the Runners. If there were no Runners, there would be no Believers.

In the Main Konoha Station, one of the five main stations that the Believers run (the others being Suna, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo), one of these few elite Runners is Hyūga Neji. Originally from one of the most noble and powerful clans of the Gifted, he now fights against them.

Today, he prepares to make a dangerous run to one of the secondary Konoha stations, where he will have to deliver some new information to a particular Strategist skilled in decoding.

Neji prepares himself. He wears a long-sleeved shirt with a vest over it, as well as long pants. All are the colors of red, orange, and white to help blend him into his surroundings. An animal mask settles over his face, hiding his gleaming white eyes and strong facial features. Where there was once a man, now there is a hawk. His long brown hair is tied into a ponytail to keep from getting in his way. The precious scroll is strapped tightly to his chest. Should he be caught, he is to destroy it. Immediately.

"Neji." He turns to see a Warrior by the name of Might Lee standing in his doorway. "The Tunnels' doors are ready to be lifted."

It is no wonder that Lee is a Warrior. He is all muscle and definition, although he has incredible speed as well as power. At 21, Lee has black hair and blacker eyes, while wearing an outfit made entirely of green spandex and accessorized with black leg weights. While Lee is bulky, Neji is leaner, the build of a typical Runner.

Neji grunts and follows the Warrior to the entrance of the Tunnels. There stands Uzumaki Naruto, the leader of the resistance, who always sees his Runners off. Uzumaki Naruto is a blond-haired, broad-shouldered, muscular man with a grim face but an easy smile. He is only twenty years old but his baby blue eyes show wisdom far beyond his age. He is dressed in a black t-shirt and orange pants. On his arm is an intricate tattoo—the symbol of his former clan.

Naruto clasps Neji's hand with his own in a firm grip. "Come back Neji," the blond says solemnly.

Neji nods then turns to face the Tunnels. There are five of them, each intricately interweaving with countless dead ends. Only a Runner knows every single path, spending months mastering it. He could run it blind. Today his destination is on the right side of town, so he plans to take the tunnel farthest to the left. It is the roundabout way but that means less time in the open.

The impossibly heavy, five-time reinforced door of the tunnel that he chose shudders as it is pulled upwards by the now straining Lee and two other warriors. Neji will only have a split second to slip out before it falls again. He has seen a Runner get caught, and it is something akin to seeing a grape squashed by a bulldozer.

Neji takes a deep breath and begins to run.

There is nothing like running to him. It is freedom, pure freedom. When he was with his clan, he was always constrained and controlled. He was safe, and had food, and lived in luxury, but there is no comparison to the exhilaration he feels when he runs. It is the only thing that keeps him alive.

Perhaps that is another reason he is such a good Runner. All he has to lose is his life, and that is not much to anyone in this world, although Naruto may disagree.

Neji flies through the tunnels, his feet barely touching the ground, before he reaches the exit. He climbs the ladder for what seems like eternity until finally, finally he reaches the surface.

He exits in a desert where the sun is harsh, as it always is, and beats down on him unmercifully. Even though he has barely reached the surface, he wishes for the cool temperature of the ground below. If not for his shoes, his feet would be blistering on the cracked, dry earth. The sky is a mix of rust and blood that drains into a sickly orange. And already, he can feel the moisture on his lips and in his mouth depart, as it is sucked away by the greedy, grabbing air. His clothes are light enough that he barely feels them, and he doesn't plan on staying in the sun long enough for them to absorb heat

Decrepit buildings tower like broken reminders of how great their societies once were, and how much they once achieved. All around him are the Forsaken. Horribly skinny and malnourished people, struggling from work to their "homes". Some don't even have work, and therefore no rations. They beg on the street, but there is nothing to spare.

Most people are grateful to the Believers for their help, but they wouldn't hesitate to sell them out for extra money.

Neji immediately turns left, finding his way to a deserted alleyway. It is a risk, but he always runs the same route that has worked countless times before.

In the alleyway, Neji picks up speed. By the time he reaches the dead end, he pushes off and twists his body midair to catch a ledge on the wall to his right. His fingers scrabble for the hold and he quickly grips it before he can fall. Thankfully, the gloves on his hand, with their superb stickiness, allow him a hold. He has to swing from this ledge to another, much wider one around seven feet away. He begins to swing his body side by side, gaining momentum and then flings himself.

Upon landing he rolls to soften the impact. There is just enough room to stand, and he is careful not to roll too far. From here, he can reach a rusting former fire escape with its bottom half broken off that leads to the roof. Swiftly, he climbs up it until finally he is on the roof.

On top of the building, panels are decaying, although he has done this so many times before he knows where to step. Below him, the city is eerily quiet and solemn, but he is too good to let that unsettle him. He returns his thoughts to his mission. He only has twenty minutes to reach the other side of the city, before the patrolling helicopter returns and he will have to return to the ground.

Once more he takes off, taking care to watch his step. He leaps from one roof to the next, springing his way from building to building. Sometimes he has to climb, but even then his gloves and natural agility allow him to do so. If not for his mask, he would feel the howling wind slam upon his face. His legs burn, but in a good way, and he gladly welcomes the feeling. The scroll rests comfortingly against his chest.

As one of the fastest and most experienced runners in all of the Believers, he crosses the city with no problem. However even the best make a mistake.

The choppers are faster than last time that he ran two weeks ago. He can hear their blades whirling, beating the air as they descend upon him. He has to get onto the ground to lose them, but he has no doubt that the police will be ready for him.

He jumps onto the next building's roof and glances behind. The helicopter is approaching and quickly. A shot is fired and Neji can feel the bullet whiz by his head. Spurred, he sprints for the end of the roof. Another shot, and it flies right past the top of his head. Another, and it graze his left arm.

He approaches the edge and jumps. As he does so a splitting pain shoots into his leg. He's been hit, and in the worst place possible. He won't be able to land properly, and even if he does, he doubts he can run away.

He is too far away for another Believer to help him—three minutes, but it might as well be three hours. He is alone, and it is up to him to diestroy the scroll before dying or live and deliver it.

As the ground rapidly rises to meet him, he steels himself. He lands in a pile of garbage, as he knew would be there, and the putrid stink is almost unbearable. The filth lets off an unbelievable, wretched smell from sitting so long in the sun. Still, it softens his landing, and he manages to haul his way out with his arms. He is suddenly very grateful for his mask.

He cannot move his left leg, and the amount of blood loss is worrying. He forces himself to get up and run, although it is more of a hobble. He can hear the helicopter settling above, no doubt to be a beacon for their fellow Enforcers on the floor.

Cursing to himself, for the first time he contemplates the match in his pocket as well as the gun. He furiously pushes the thought away. He will not give up.

This is one of the most complex and desolate parts of the city. Perhaps he can lose them. He knows if he was in prime condition he could. They may patrol the streets, but they will never know it like he does.

He turns left out of the alley and can see the dust their vehicles kick up as they plow towards him. Trying to block out as much of the intense pain as possible, Neji manages to make his way to what was once the town center. In the middle is a dried up fountain, all the money stolen from the bottom, and three paths he can take. Without hesitation, he plunges down the middle one, the most confusing one. He can hear them right behind him, the pounding of their steel-toed boots. They're laughing, and the sound is cruel and dominating. They love the hunt, especially when they know they will win.

Neji cannot run any longer. His leg will not let him. Instead, he decides to make his stand. He rests in a doorway of a former shop, the faded sign above saying BBQ, when suddenly there is a cool finger on his hand.

Jerking around, his gun already drawn, he stares at the woman before him. She is about his age with dark skin and Asian features—almond shaped, hazel eyes and dark brown hair tied into two buns. She wears red shorts and a white racerback crop top with fingerless red gloves.

"I am here to help you," the girl whispers. Neji's hand doesn't waver. He doesn't have time for this, they are almost on him.

"Dammit, you Runners are always hard asses." The girl sighs, "Guess I'll have to resort to violence."

Before he can react, the gun is out of his hand and in hers. At the same moment she moves, she presses her knuckles to several points in his neck. The last thing he sees is the back of her shirt, as he is slung over her slender shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta: none, bewarned

* * *

Neji awoke with a dry throat, a stiff neck, and a bandaged leg. His eyes quickly scanned the dim room. He was resting on a rather stiff coat and covered by a thin blanket. There was a single source of light that emitted beside his bed and there was a bookcase in the furthest corner from him. His eyes made out scrolls on the bookcase, stacks upon stacks of them. To his left there was a table with four chairs.

"Took you long enough."

Neji's eyes shot back to the chairs, and his eyes made out a figure he would swear had not been there before. The girl from before.

Instinctively, he curled into a crouch, but the sudden and violent pain in his leg from that action prevents him from moving any further. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in his refusal to cry out in pain. He was still fully dressed but he had been stripped of weapons, no doubt.

"Calm down." The woman stood and walked closer until she was at the foot of the cot. Her arms were crossed against her chest. "If I wanted you dead, I would have left you to the Enforcers. Now stop moving or you're going to pull out your stiches."

Neji eyed the woman warily, "Who are you?" He hacked a cough after he spoke, dust propelled from his mouth into the air.

"Name's Tenten. Nice to meet you Hyuga Neji." The woman smiled but it was more of a terrifying showing of teeth than a pleasantry. "Although this is not the most ideal of circumstance I'm sure."

"How do you know who I am?" _Tenten, _he had no recollection of such a name nor such a face.

"Listen here Neji." Tenten said, "I am going to talk and you are going to be quiet and listen. My name is Tenten and I saved your life. That is the most important thing you can remember right now. I am not a Believer, I am not a Gifted, nor an Enforcer, nor a Forsaken. You are going to go to sleep in a few minutes. When you awake, you will be back at the base. Don't bother asking about me – nobody knows who I am save a select few and those who do know better than to give out information about me. You are not the first Believer I have said and you are not the last. Now I need you to carry a very important message back to Naruto. Listen carefully. Tell him 'The Enforcers have created the Hounds'. Tell him that 'Iwa has successfully been swept'. These are both very crucial."

Neji resisted the lull of drowsiness that wrapped its arms around him. "Wait-"

"5" It was as though he had not slept in a very long time, so persuasive was this tiredness.

"4" His right eyelid sealed shut and his left was following.

"3" His breathing evened and he found the sound of her voice was as soothing as any mother's.

"2" He could barely create a comprehensive thought at this point.

"1" He was gone.

Her drug had worked flawlessly, but she had expected no less. She would have to meet up with Lee soon if she wanted to return him safely, but she found herself hesitating.

It had been so long since she had seen him last. He had broken his chains but by god he was paying for it. There was a weariness in his face that she knew he felt in his bones. It was the same weariness she felt; the same weariness everyone felt save the Gifted.

They were fighting a war though, and Tenten could not afford another moment of sentiment. She carefully lifted Neji onto her shoulder and she winced as his hipbone dug into her. He was not eating enough. But then again, were any of them?

With a sigh, Tenten opened her door and reentered hell.

* * *

Even if she had not saved his life, Neji had an unsettling compulsion to trust the strange woman. It irritated him him that someone he barely spoke to, much less knew, bound him to an obligation within minutes of meeting. It irritated him further that he felt such an urgency to carry out this obligation.

So it was with a rather off-mood that he called for Naruto as soon as he awoke in his room. The blond leader came quickly. For one he wished to check upon his best runner, and for second he knew already of the sender of the message.

"Neji." The man greeted solemnly. "How is your leg?"

"Shot, sir." Neji replied humorlessly, "I have a message for you. From a woman who calls herself-"

"Tenten." Naruto interrupted. He began to pace the room, crossing its length in a few, long strides, before turning around and crossing it again. This repeated several times before he spoke next, "What did she say?"

"She said to tell you, 'The Enforcers have created the Hounds' and that 'Iwa has successfully been swept'." Neji repeated deliberately, taking care that the words were exactly verbatim.

A dark shadow instantly crossed Naruto's face, although the man quickly wiped his face clear of it. "Thank you Neji." He hesitated a moment but then turned to leave.

"What does that meant Naruto? How do we know we can trust this information?" Neji spoke with increasing agitation, "Who is Tenten?"

"You have to trust me Neji when I tell you we can trust her. But I cannot tell you more about her. Only she has that right."

Neji's lips twisted into a bitter scowl, "She told me you wouldn't tell me. At least tell me what her information means."

"I," Naruto took a deep breath, "I need to talk to Shikamaru first. We are all going to find out soon enough if-_when_ she is correct."

* * *

"Soon enough" translated to two days later as Neji was wheeled into the meeting room by one of the Healers. There were a few others sitting around the table, mostly the head of respective positions. There was Sakura, Naruto's right hand and head Healer. There was Shikamaru, Naruto's main advisor and head of the Strategists. There was Lee, and there was Kiba, head of the Trackers. There were others, but Neji had little time to identify them all before Naruto began to speak.

"I have assembled you today because there is an imminent danger approaching us." There was a charisma to Naruto, which Neji had never witnessed before, not even with the "great speakers" of the Gifted. There was a conviction in every breath he took; a conviction that gave strength to every word he spoke.

"Recently, in the past month, communication with bases in Iwa have been halted. For a whole month we had repeatedly sent messages, but we never received one back. We sent a Runner, but they never returned. We feared the worst; all of the Believers in Iwa were dead." Naruto paused and his tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

"It was worse than that. Not just the Believers, all of Iwa has been _swept_. The Enforcers slaughtered everyone. The Forsaken, the Believers, the Gifted. And they achieved this through Hounds."

"Hounds are creatures unlike anything. They are intelligent, they are obedient, and they are near damn invincible. They have only one objective; to hunt down and kill who their master tells them to."

"What was the point in killing everyone in Iwa? Are the Enforcers planning to just wipe humanity off the face of the Earth?" Kiba spoke up now, his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"It was a test. Just to see the capacity of magnitude of slaughter the Hounds could enforce." Shikamaru answered, his characteristic drawl replaced by grimness.

"So what is their end objective? Are they planning to become the next "Gifted"?" A woman spoke up this time, one of the Teachers, Neji believed.

"At this point, there is no way to determine that." Sakura responded. Neji wasn't surprised that the pink-haired woman had not reacted to the news. Whatever Naruto knew, she did as well. "That is definitely one of the possibilities though."

Neji cleared his throat, garnering attention to himself, "What is our next move then?"

"We have to keep vigilant. There is not that we can do until we discover more about our enemies. All along, the Enforcers have held the true power. It was only a matter of time before they realized it. Now that they have; the Gifted are disposable."

The woman from before spoke once again, "What is the point of taking control now? In a world such as this…"

"Why do we bother to fight?" Naruto responded pointedly, "Purposes. Intentions. Discover that and we discover their weakness. This meeting is dismissed. Except you Neji. You remain."

When everyone had filed out, muttered discussion among themselves, only Naruto and Neji remained.

"It is necessary that we remain in contact with Tenten." Naruto started.

"I don't see how that applies to me," Neji said coldly, "I am unable to run until my leg heals."

Naruto chuckled dryly, "I doubt you would be able to find her even if you could run. That's not what I'm asking of you."

"He wants you to escort me around. Like I need a damn babysitter." Leaning against the doorway, like straight from a movie, there she was.

"You said you weren't a Believer." Neji said accusingly, the words stolen from his mouth before logic could recall them.

Tenten nodded. "I'm not. Naruto here, though, has a tendency to be persuasive, and I'm here to help out with the issue with the Hounds."

"What do you know about the Hounds?" Neji asked, more scornfully than he had intended.

Tenten barked out a laugh, "Know? Hyuga – I _created _them."

* * *

plot. fucking. twist. next chapter; Neji and Tenten are stuck together and maybe have a very dramatic sparring session. review?


End file.
